


Almost as Messed Up as Me

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Swarkles feels [6]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robin did break up with Kevin like they agreed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost as Messed Up as Me

Barney really wanted to kiss her in the rain that day. He had just poured out his heart (or the Barney equivalent of that), and she had never seemed more beautiful, even with her clothes and hair soaked and her nose slightly red. “Because when I let a day go by without talking to you, Its just no good” He told her. And he really meant it. The highlight of his day was always seeing Robin.

When Robin’s phone rings, Barney stays close to her hoping that maybe the moment will still be there waiting for them when she gets off the phone. But it isn’t and he steps away from her again. They continue like it didn’t happen, and they both get in their own relationships. They pretend that they don’t both still have feelings for each other.

Robin offers to split a cab with him after he trades the ducky tie for three extra slaps from Marshall. She feels really bad for him, because she saw how hard he slapped, and she knew how much he must have wanted to impress Nora’s parents for that.

Even though she pushed Barney towards Nora and she had Kevin, it still messed with her that he was going to meet Nora’s parents. He had never committed that much to anybody before. So that leaves her thinking about that day in the rain in the cab when they’re sitting just a little bit to close.

They talk about how it was a good thing they were interrupted because they had their good relationships now. It degraded into babbling as they got yet closer, and Robin couldn’t stand how much she wanted Barney, even after their failed relationship and their current successful ones. And judging by the way he leans into her way more than necessary, he wants her too.

And then their kissing, and it feels so right. They get back to Barney’s apartment, and for a while it just feels perfect.

And then it isn’t.

Because she is with Kevin, literally the nicest guy in the world, and Barney is committed to Nora, and god, how can she want this? Barney won’t say whether or not it meant anything to him, and Robin gets upset. It meant something to her, but it can’t have. So she says to forget it ever happened and never tell Kevin and Nora.

But its hard because they are stuck on a boat together for three hours, and she still hasn’t figured out her feelings for Barney. When he suggest the idea of running away and starting a new life, that decides it. She wants to be with Barney because he is just so spontaneous and crazy, almost as crazy as her.

“I guess because you’re almost as messed up as me” he says in response to her question of why he liked her. And she smiles and they agree to tell their significant others once they get off the boat.

She ends up asking Kevin the same question that she asked Barney, and he gives her a lovely speech. And she is about to chose Kevin instead, but then she thinks of his little smile, and his nervous laugh, and how his answer almost matched up perfectly with her own.

“I cheated on you” Robin says quickly, cutting off whatever he was going to say. And Kevin looks heartbroken. And Robin feels really bad, but she can’t let herself do this to Barney who should get so much more than her.

When Robin walks into MacLaren’s, Barney smiles. They sit down at their regular booth with the rest of the gang, and maybe they sit just a little bit closer than usual. They wait until everyone else leaves, and then they talk.

“You know, I actually want something that lasts with you.” Barney says. “You are the first woman who ever made me want to settle down, and now I want just that.”

“And you are the only man that I would settle for” She replies, grinning. He returns the smile. They go up to Robin and Ted’s apartment where he’s already asleep, and she gasps at the rose petals and candles in her room. She turns and kisses Barney. “I love you.” She breathes when they break apart.

“I love you too Scherbatsky.” And considering its them, that means everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please write a comment telling me you loved it, or a comment telling me you hated it, or a comment pointing out a spelling error. Just anything would be nice.


End file.
